I Think I Love You
by STARZHEI
Summary: After turning Kurt down because he has a boyfriend, Blaine realises that he loves Kurt, alot! Is it too late? Will he be with Kurt? My first story here on FanFiction. Let me know what you think? AU and Slash, obviously.
1. Blaine the Stupid

Blaine was a terrible person. He was pretty sure of that.

Sitting at a cafe with his boyfriend, Blaine wasn't paying attention to Jared at all. He was pretty sure he was talking about the latest episode of that show that he always watches. With the 2 brothers who hunt demons, or something like that.

All Blaine could think of was Kurt's face. His happiness and nervousness that quickly turned to sadness, then to guilt, sad realisation and rejection before finally setting a cold, very fake smile upon his face, cheeks flushed, and eyes glassy.

If he was being honest with himself, Blaine saw this coming. And if he were being honest with himself, that is exactly what he set out to do. Not break the beautiful countertenors heart. But to make him truly confident in his true self, and to go out and get what it is he truly wanted.

He also felt guilty. He was guilty.

He is, after all, a natural charmer. He knows this, because he plays it up to the max. Dapper Blaine. Supreme Blaine. Flirty, youre the only person in this world right now Blaine.

This is what Blaine thought sitting at the diner table with his boyfriend.

"What's wrong babe?" Jared asked him from across the table, "Do you not like it?".

"Huh? Like what?" Blaine asked, plastering on his nonchalant smile.

Jared giggled and pointed down to the very melted ice-cream sundae on the table.

"Oh. No, I'm just so full. I think we should get going" he replied, looking at his watch.

Blaine watched as Jared's blue eyes lit up, no doubt thinking that they were going back to his house.

"Mmmm, yes, lets" Jared announced, wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

Blaine felt a sharp pain in his heart. He simply pushed that feeling aside and stood up, holding his hand out for his boyfriend to hold. Jared clasped Blaine's hand tight and leaned in for a kiss, which Blaine returned.

This is wrong, so wrong he thought to himself. He had never felt unconditional love toward Jared, who he had known for a year, and dated for the past 7 months.

Jared attended Carmel High School, and was in his schools glee club, Vocal Adrenalin. He, however, couldn't sing to save his life. He was a dancer, and danced fiercely. That's where all his talent seemed to reside though. He wasn't the brightest crayon in the box.

He was, though, gorgeous.

Tall, about 6"1. He was 17, a well built body, with firm muscles from dancing. He had ocean blue eyes that were complemented by his strawberry blond hair. It was long, almost shoulder length that Blaine loved to run his hands through.

That was pretty much where the interest stopped though. Blaine knew it was wrong to get involved with someone based purely on looks and access. Call it shallow, or idiocy.

He was Blaine. Dapper Blaine. Supreme Blaine. Flirty, youre the only person in this world right now Blaine. And when he met Jared, thats who he put out. In turn, Jared had done then, what Kurt had done earlier that day and asked Blaine out.

Blaine, not wanting to date someone from his own school, due to the publicity it would garner, and not having a pine, he accepted.

Blaine lost his virginity to Jared. His physical virginity anyway.

Before he knew it, Blaine was outside, in the parking lot, heading to Jared's car.

"My place?" Jared asked hopefully.

"Actually, I think you better take me back to Dalton tonight. I'm not really too well".

Jared's face fell, but he simply nodded and got into the drivers seat and buckled up. Blaine saw the disappointment on Jared's face but shrugged it off.

He realised, though, that Jared's disappointment was completely different to Kurt's disappointment earlier that day. Jared looked almost disgusted at Blaine. Almost angry. Kurt however, understood Blaine's declination. Blaine also noticed the self blame and defeated look in Kurt's disappointment. True disappointment.

"Were here" Jared announced monotone.

Blaine looked up and saw his schools building in front of the car. He glanced a look at Jared, who looked pissed.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked. Because, that's what Blaine does.

"Well I wanted some ass tonight. I don't want to spend tonight alone" he answered honestly, catching Blaine off guard.

"I'm sorry babe" Blaine apologised, rubbing Jared's knee gently, causing him to smile a little.

"It's ok. See you tomorrow?" he asked politely, leaning over to kiss Blaine.

Blaine responded with a soft kiss, nodding a yes and exiting the car. He waved off Jared, and turned to enter the building.

After signing in, Blaine made his way to the common room for a coffee. Busying himself with the espresso machine, he didn't realise he was making so much noise. Apparently he was though.

"What did the machine ever do to you?" an amused voice asked behind him.

Blaine turned around, a genuine smile gracing his face upon seeing Kurt's angelic face.

"Hey, you want one?" he asked, motioning to the cup in his hand. Kurt nodded with a smile.

"Of course" he exclaimed, lifting up a box of Oreos from behind his back.

Blaine laughed and made the coffees while Kurt went to sit on the leather couch where he proceeded to pull out his books, looking like he was about to start studying.

Blaine strutted over with the coffees in his hand, handing Kurt over his cup. Kurt accepted and sat it on the table with a thank you nod.

"What are you studying for?" Blaine asked, nodding to the papers, ripping open the box of Kurt's Oreos.

"Excuse you, who said you could have some" Kurt faked, looking at the Oreos, "And Im doing my calculus."

Blaine smiled and dipped his Oreo into his coffee and eating it. Sitting here with Kurt felt like the two had known each other forever. They had, in fact, only known each other for all of 2 months. They were always relaxed around each other and Blaine loved that.

Dalton was a great school. Zero-tolerance harassment policy, a great academic standard, and wonderful teachers and mentors. But Dalton was a school. And Blaine didn't feel like himself on school grounds.

He blended in with everyone, because that's what you do at school. Or, at least, that's what he thought everyone thought he should do at school. It wasn't until Kurt came here, that he realised that Dalton cherishes individuality, not frown upon it. The Warblers were a different story completely, and rightfully so too.

Blending in with the melody and harmonies was key to their performances. The only one who needed to stand out was the lead, and/or the solo verse singers. But being an a-capella group, you had to learn to stand out. In blending in as Warblers, all members struggled to find the compromise when not warbling, if you will.

Blend in during performances, blend in when not doing performances.

Kurt flipped that mentality on its head, then kicked its ass and sent it running for the hills. He refused to fit in. And in turn, showed that being different in school, during school hours didn't bother anyone, and least of all did not interfere with his performance value during Warblers performances. There he did try to fit in, because he was professional, and that's what was key to the performance.

Blaine smiled at his friend, before he remember what had happened earlier that day. His face fell.

"Hey Kurt, about earlier" he ventured cautiously.

Kurt visibily tensed, before shaking his head and sitting up straight, plastering a smile on his face that almost looked real.

"I'm so sorry. I feel so stupid. I just thought you know, no, nevermind" he shook his head again, laughing forcibly.

"No Kurt, don't feel stupid. Theres nothing wrong asking someone you like out" Blaine felt like such a tool.

"I just read things wrong. I do that alot apparently. I'm sorry if it made things awkward for you".

For me? Blaine asked himself. Why would Kurt be worrying if it made things awkward for him?

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, you know, to be around me. I was worried you'd feel awkward to be around me again. I hoped that wasn't the case, but you have to be prepared for every outcome" Kurt answered matter-of-factly.

What is he talking about? Blaine thought. He didn't voice it though. He simply nodded and kept quiet. Kurt meanwhile, resumed his studying. After a few moments in silence, Blaine watched Kurt carefully.

He really was beautiful. He was taller than Blaine. Blaine didn't mind, he was shorter than most people. Kurt's hair was always immaculate. Blaine watched Kurt do his hair one morning. It took fancy bottles of styling stuff, serum creamy thingy and a whole bottle of hair spray. It was coiffed perfectly, looking all cute and stiff on top of his head.

Blaine loved Kurt's nose. Small and angular, with a lightly upturned tip. At the bottom sat pouty pink lips Blaine was sure were very talented. Just like the voice box in Kurt's slender, long porcelain neck. Come to think of it, every single millimetre of Kurt's skin looked like the finest china dolls. Blemish free, creamy white, like silk. Blaine was eager to get him into direct sunlight, just to make sure his skin didn't glistened like diamonds sparkling.

Kurt's slim, yet clearly well-built figure was always hidden behind loose fitting sweaters or highly complicated jackets. His lower body, however, was almost gratuitous. He gave a new meaning to skin tight jeans. They were basically painted on, showing every tight muscle in his legs, the strong definition in his thighs, his well curved behind, and his deliciously pear-like hips.

But Kurt wasn't just beauty exterior. He had soul. He had heart. And Blaine loved just how much Kurt showed both when he was passionate about something. He was intelligent beyond compare, was down to earth and likable, but still knew when to diva-out on your ass in 0.3 seconds flat.

And strong. Unbelievably so.

Blaine had run, he recalled, as soon as hardship hit him. Given that absolutely no one should ever have to put up with any form of harassment ever, and should never be ashamed of taking themselves out of such situations to keep themselves safe, he always felt like a coward.

Cowards run, he always mused to himself. But he never let that stop him from being proud though. He was proud of who he was. He was outwardly confident. He was easy-going and respectful of everyone. If that made him a coward, he'd spell it with a capital C proudly.

Kurt was different. Kurt fought back silently. By being himself all day, every day, no matter what. Telling Kurt not do to something was a sure fire way to get him to do it, and do it damn perfectly. He was the true meaning behind the song Defying Gravity.

Blaine thought over everything Kurt Hummel, and sighed heavily. How could he have been so stupid? He liked Kurt, and he liked him alot.

Every unconscious touch, every unconscious sweet word said to him, every unconscious flirtatious gesture, look or action, Blaine realised with a start, were absolutely, and very very conscious.

He wanted Kurt to like him. He wanted Kurt to like him alot. He wanted this all, without figuring out what would happen if Kurt were to act on that. He had reacted to that, and Blaine shot him down stating simply that he had no idea, and that he had a boyfriend.

Blaine did have an idea. Because he planted the seed, and watered it, and manicured it to perfection. Then stomped on it with an apologetic look as he walked out to greet his boyfriend.

"Finished!" Kurt announced proudly, setting his pen down on top of his now closed calculus book.

Blaine smiled at him and got up to take his and Kurt's cup to the dishwasher. Walking over toward the kitchen area, Blaine thought to himself that maybe he would give Kurt a shot.

Looking over his shoulder at Kurt, he smiled wide as he rinsed out the cups and placed them into the dishwasher, and starting it since it was now full. Yes, he would take Kurt up on his offer to go out on a date this weekend.

He liked Kurt, very much. No two ways about it. And Kurt obviously liked him, enough to pluck up the courage to ask him out. Blaine smiled all the way back to the couch where Kurt was sitting contently.

"So Kurt, about what you said earlier. I was wondering-" he began, but was cut off.

Kurt smiled shyly, but genuinely, turning pink in blush.

"It's fine Blaine. I realise you don't like me like that, and I'm fine with it, honestly" Kurt said, placing a hand on Blaine's thigh, "I just hope it wont change us, you know? I like what we have now. I don't want that to change"

Blaine smiled and shook his head.

"I know, and it won't change a thing. Were friends first before anything" Blaine said happily, trying to work up the nerve to ask Kurt out. Or rather accept Kurt's invitation to go out.

However, Blaine was not to get that chance as Kurt looked at him longingly and stated simply,

"And I'm more than happy just being friends" he said, standing up and holding out his hand for Blaine.

Blaine felt the sharp pain to his heart again, but accepted Kurt's hand as the taller teen pulled him into a soft, love-filled friendly hug. Kurt released Blaine and bent down to gather his things and packed them away.

"Goodnight Blaine" Kurt said sweetly, walking away and waving to Blaine before exiting the room.

Blaine sat down on the empty couch, in the empty common room, feeling empty himself. He missed his chance, and he may not get another one ever, he thought bitterly.

Bowing his head, Blaine clutched at his chest that was now almost heart-attack inducing and willed himself not to cry. He brought this on himself. Not only for turning Kurt down in the first place. But for actually thinking Kurt's offer still stood, as if he were just going to wait for Blaine forever.

"Goodnight Kurt" Blaine mumbled under his breath sadly, "I think I love you."


	2. Blaine the Idiot

**Starzhei's Note:**

**- First off, I wanted to thank the reader Conona, who delightfully popped my reviewing cherry ;p I didn't even let her buy me dinner first, what a slut I am! Id also like to thank the readers TerribleSpy and Mimi for reviewing the first chapter. Thank you guys so much, you really gave me encouragement to write this here chapter 2 when I only really planned for this to be a stand-alone.**

**- I also want to thank all 15 readers who alerted and/or favourited this story and/or me. Not bad for a virgin FanFiction author huh? Well, I aint no virgin anymore ;p...Wait, is favourited a word? Lol, I dont think it is.**

**- Anyway, heres chapter 2. It probably isnt all that great. Its currently 4:03 am down here in Australia and I just woke up about an hour ago because I fell asleep at 6pm Saturday after a relaxing day at a spa. I know what youre thinking. Why the heck are you telling me about your spa trip, creep? Well, thats because part of this story is inspired my my favourite author up on this site, vcg73. **

**` This story is how I needed it to go, so I guess its AU. Thats the term yall FanFic-ers use right? Reason being, is because I didnt want too many OC's up in here, so I needed to steal a straight boy who we all know and love. I hope you dont hate me for that. **

**`Aiight, this note is basically a story on its own, jeez. Ima go now then, let you get on with hating my story lol. **

**- P.S. Go check out vcg73's stories, theyre fabulous. And make sure you review, and let them know how fabulous. **

**- Oh, an apparently I need me one of them disclaimer things...I dont know why, yall dont really think I own Glee do you? I mean id love to, but sadly it didnt arrive under my christmas tree, or under my neices pillow when she lost her tooth. Maybe in June for my birthday? Maybe?**

**- OMG, my own brain told me to shut up. So, I will, for real this time. Read on readers, and thank you.**

In truth, he had actually been busy.

So it wasn't his fault that Kurt just so happened to want to watch the SAG awards on Monday when he had booked a study class with his friends Jesse and Malik. And it wasn't his fault that Kurt wanted Blaine's assistance to help him pick out a song for his warblers solo audition when Blaine himself had a doctors appointment on Wednesday. And it definitely wasn't Blaine's fault that he couldn't go to Kurt's friends party this weekend because he, um, well he needed to be, um, over, that way, you know, at that place?

You know the place. The sorry-I-cant-hang -out-today-because-I've-been-kinda-avoiding-you place.

Quite frankly, Blaine was an idiot. And he sure as hell felt like the biggest one there had ever lived when Kurt came back to Dalton on Sunday night grinning from ear to ear, and in as gleeful mood as Blaine sorely remembered Kurt had had when he and the warblers had sung Teenage Dream.

The day when Blaine first laid eyes on the beautiful boy.

Blaine's eyes bugged out at his reverie. Kurt looked like he had been laid! WTF? Surely not?

"BLAINE!" Kurt screamed happily, running towards Blaine in the hallway.

Plastering on his everything-is-fine face, Blaine hid the anger behind his eyes and his heartbreak behind his smile.

"Hey Kurt, how was you're weekend?" he asked, falsely sincere.

"Oh gosh it was amazing. You so should have come, I missed you" Kurt said all cute and shy. A red tint creeping up his face.

"Aww, you shouldn't have" Blaine winked, and held his right hand to his heart. Seriously though, his heart hurt at those words.

"Dork" Kurt joked, pushing Blaine's shoulder gently, "But seriously it was awesome. Mercedes said the next time you better be there or she'll cut you."

"Oh, well we don't want that" Blaine said, opening his door to his dorm and gesturing from the love of his, ah, I mean his close friend Kurt to head in first.

Kurt entered the room and sat down on Jesses bed.

Blaine is a junior so his dorm room is smaller, but only has two beds. Kurt, being a sophomore, has to share a larger dorm with 4 other boys. All of whom Kurt truly counted as friends.

Blaine sat on his bed and pulled his pillow into his lap as he sat with his legs crossed. Being in his pyjamas, he felt a little exposed, even though they were long legged flannel pants and an adorable blue sweater his grandma had knitted him for Christmas.

Kurt shrugged off his red military jacket, Blaine noted was Burberry, his favourite, and placed it gently on the bed as he sat daintily on the edge of the bed, legs folded and duffel bag at his feet.

"So what did you get up to? How are your parents?" Kurt asked with a smile.

Oh right. That's the excuse Blaine had given about this weekend.

"Ah, they're fine, thank you" Blaine answered unsurely, but sweetly, "But tell me about the party. I bet everyone in New Directions were glad to see you."

"Of course, now that they're over their bitch fit about me leaving" he joked, "And the Christmas presents helped."

"They should have. We had only known each other about a month before Christmas but you still managed to get the perfect gift for me. I cant even imagine what you get for the lucky people you've known for a while" Blaine exclaimed.

"Come on Blaine" Kurt said, reaching over and patting Blaine's knee, "It wasn't hard to figure out you have a not-so-subtle crush on Miss. Perry" he said laughing.

"Hey, she is epic!" Blaine protested, absently rubbing at where Kurt had touched him.

Just then, they were interrupted by a smiling Jesse. Jesse was from an upper class family in Westerville and looked every bit the snobby rich brat everyone thought he was. Until they met him. He was very different from that stereotype, He was giving, kind and generous. And had a heart of gold.

"Ah, Kurtis" Jesse said devilishly, patting the boy on the shoulder while passing his from the bathroom, "How was the party lover boy!" he called from the bathroom giggling.

Blaine's head shot to Kurt as he saw his face turn painfully red. Blaine's earlier prediction came crushing into his head with visual imagery off Kurt going at it with someone who WASN'T Blaine, and he clenched his pillow tight.

"Wha?" was what came out of Kurt, "What are you, I don't know what you're talking about" Kurt tried, and failed.

"For a great actor, you suck at lying" Jesse said simply, exiting the bathroom and sitting down at the head of his bed next to Kurt, "Sinjin told me."

"Sinjin told you what?" Blaine asked, looking between Jesse and Kurt.

"I knew inviting him would only lead to trouble" Kurt shook his head.

"Wait, you invited Sinjin to Mercedes' party?" Blaine asked, more confused now.

"I invited quite a few people. My old friends wanted to meet my new friends."

"So who all went?" Blaine asked.

Now Blaine definitely felt like an idiot. The only reason he had been avoiding Kurt was because he didn't want to risk awkward one-on-one time between the two of them. If he had of known Kurt had invited people from Dalton he would have gone too. And would have been able to tell what the fuck was going on.

"Dude, most of the sophomores were there" Jesse answered, pulling out his phone, "Oh and David and Wes. Proof!" he asked, holding his phone over to Kurt.

Kurt's eyes bugged out and he snatched Jesses phone away, to Jesses amusement. Blaine was not amused, and was quickly becoming angry at the situation in front of him.

"What is it?" he asked, perching himself on the edge of his bed.

Kurt looked up at Blaine and looked him in the eyes. Blaine looked Kurt's unique shade of blue. They were breathtaking, and held all of Kurt's emotions. What Blaine saw was tremendous hope, and a little bit of guilt. Kurt turned Jesses phone to face Blaine.

Blaine looked at the screen to see a photo of Kurt held gently against a tall, slim Asian boy who had his arm wrapped around the small of Kurt's back, his other arm lifted up, cupping Kurts face.

"Who is this?" Blaine asked disbelieving.

"Mike Chang" was Kurt's reply, "He was showcased during New Directions performance of Valerie at sectionals" he said quietly.

Blaine stared at the picture numbly as a heavy silence passed over them. Jesse tanked his phone out of Blaines hand, pulling him out of the abyss as he shook his head.

"I thought there were no out gay guys at McKinley?".

"Yeah. He was dating Tina, the other Asian. They broke up and he told me that he's Bi" Kurt said shyly, "Then he asked me out".

Blaine paled. His throat clenched and he could feel the itch of tears in the back of his eyes but fought them back. With his smile.

"That's great!" he said, very convincingly.

Kurt immediately brightened up and looked like a little school girl. Blaine couldn't help but smile at that sight. Genuinely smile.

"Yeah. Although I thought we were alone at the time" Kurt spat, looking at Jesse, "Who took that photo?"

"I don't like that look Kurt Hummel" Jesse said, scooting towards the other side of the bed, "You scare me sometimes."

"He might not be out yet" Kurt replied, more gently, softening his face, "I just want to make sure first."

Blaine blanked out at that point. Kurt and Jesse were talking, he could hear it, but he wasn't listening.

All could think about was the look of hope on Kurts face in the photo. Blaine regretfully remembered that look of hope on Kurts face the other week when he had asked Blaine out.

And truthfully, he was angry. At that stupid Mick Chang, or Mike Chung or whoever the hell he was. Stupid Mick Chung the amazing dancer. Stupid Mike Chong the bi-sexual asshole who was now going to possibly date Kurt. His Kurt!

But the person who Blaine hated most was himself. He hate for the most part of this week. Last week still very clear in his memory. But he tried to force those memories away and focus on Jared. But Jared was an ant compared to Kurt, the Angel.

He hadn't stopped thinking of Kurt all week. Most of the thoughts involving them in a relationship he knew would never happen now.

"I should get to my dorm" Blaine heard Kurt say.

"Oh" Blaine said, standing up.

Kurt smiled at him and headed to the door, but tripped on his duffel bag on the ground. Blaine reacted at lightening speed and grabbed a hold of Kurt, flipping him around and they fell to the ground in a heap, Blaine breaking Kurt's fall.

Blaine swallowed audibly when Kurt's unique, angel blue eyes connected with his hazel green ones. Kurt gave a sheepish smile and shot up quickly, dusting himself off and holding out his hand to pull Blaine up.

"That was sexy" Kurt said sarcastically, straightening the hair out of his eyes, "Thank you" he said, looking at Blaine.

"Any time" he meant it.

They giggled as they walked to the door and Kurt waved at Jesse who waved back with a goodnight.

"See you in the morning" Kurt said to Blaine, turning to walk back to his dorm, jacket in hand.

Blaine watched as Kurt walked down the hall, then looked down at his forgotten hand.

"Kurt!" he yelled, meeting Kurt in the middle of the hallway.

"Hmm?" Kurt asked, spinning around with a grin on his face, but glassed over eyes.

Blaine looked carefully at his friend for a second, but decided against asking if he was OK. Blaine saw the guilt in Kurts eyes, with hints of sadness. But he still saw the hope.

"You forgot this" Blaine smiled, handing over Kurt's duffel bag.

"Oh" Kurt laughed out loud, "I trip over it and still forget it. Im hopeless".

"No, of course not" Blaine said, "Just distracted by hot Asian" why did he say that?

Kurt blushed and smiled as he took his bag.

"Thank you" he nodded, "Goodnight Blaine."

"Goodnight Kurt."

Blaine headed back to his dorm and turned at his door to see Kurt turn the corner and disappear. He sighed and walked into his room, closing the door behind him. He climbed on his bed and saw that Jesse was not on his own.

Blaine lay back onto his bed with his arms tucked behind his head. All week he held on to the slightest chance that he may have of giving it a shot with Kurt, but now that seemed highly unlikely.

Given the younger countertenor never said anything about actually going on a date with cute dancing Mack Ching, but that was probably inevitable.

"When are you going to tell him?"

Blaine looked up to see Jesse standing at the bathroom door with his toothbrush.

"Tell him what?" Blaine asked, flipping over to face the wall.

"That you like him" he said softly.

"I don't know…"

"What Im talking about" Jesse interrupted as he walked back into the bathroom, then straight out again, toothbrushless, "Yeah yeah yeah, whatever. You like Kurt, fool. Don't even deny it."

"I don't like Kurt" Blaine groaned and was sure he heard Jesse roll his eyes, "I think I love him" he said quietly.

"You think you love him?" Jesse asked, getting into his own bed.

Blaine spun around to face his friend and roommate. He shook his head at Jesses genuinely interested face.

"No" he said simply, "I know I love him."


	3. Blaine the Whore

**Starzhei's Note:**

**- What up peeps? Chapter 3 is here! Not that you really care lol. I had a little spare time to get on and upload this before I gots to get my ass into gear and go to class.**

**- I don't own Glee, Kurt or Blaine. But they are awfully adorable and I so damn wished that I did own them, Seriously, can you imagine what you could do if you owned them? I imagine it would be like how whenever you see stuffed toys or dolls you just have to demonstrate inappropriate behavior like rubbing them up against each other. Hmm, ok ima shut up before I dig myself deeper...**

**- For those of you who so wish to review this chapter, please feel free to let me know which song you think Blaine should sing in an upcoming chapter. Something that shows his emotions perfectly. Any suggestions will be greatly appreciated and if I choose your suggestion, you'll be rewarded with an OC! How does that sound? Oh, you don't like that idea? Oh, :( Well, the offer still stands lol.**

**- Damn, my notes are way too long! I always ramble when Im nervous, and posting my stories makes me incredibly nervous. Im always scared of the reaction ill get. Speaking of, thank you so so much to everyone who has alerted to me or my story, and a giant ass THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH! to everyone who reviewed, you are all so beautiful and I love you all.**

**- Oh, before I go, how freakin' hot was 'When I Get You Alone'? The song sung my Darren Criss and the Warblers I mean, not the travesty that was the show clip! Except his pink sunglasses of course lol. I got very disturbed looks from my mum when I screamed at "You can keep your toys in the drawer tonight", oh Darren, yes please, YES PLEASE!**

**- And quick question, since all the girls are called 'Fan-Girls', are guys called 'Fan Boys'? And what are gay guys called? 'Gay Fan Boys'? Lemme know? Thanks ;)**

**- Yes, ok, enough stalling. Please enjoy?**

Blaine needed to not think about Kurt, so he tried his best.

Every movie he watch reminded him of watching it with Kurt. Every person he saw reminded him of a passing comment Kurt had made about that person. And every song reminded him of his tragic love story. The one that would never happen.

So Blaine tried his hardest to not think about Kurt. At least, not in _that _way. But all attempts failed as the small countertenor seemed to be the only thing on his mind at any given moment.

Thinking things over on how the hell he had gotten himself into this mess.

Of these things he was clear. One, it was his entire fault. He lead the other boy on, fully intending to lead the boy on, hoping against hope that the boy would fall for him, and having absolutely no idea what he would do if the other boy would, actually, do those things.

Another thing he was certain, was that kissing, or even just touching Jared, his boyfriend, felt wrong. It felt foreign to him, and he felt horrible for thinking that. Jared was his boyfriend, and he liked him.

He liked Jared. He loved Kurt.

But that didn't stop Blaine from trying. He threw himself head first into his shame of a relationship with his blond haired boyfriend in the hopes of sorting his shit out. That, too, failed. Jared had cottoned on to Blaine's overt affection, and had confronted him about it.

"Not that Im complaining, but why are you so touchy feely lately?" Jared asked Blaine as he sat in his double bed, a blue sheet covering him.

"Hmm?" Blaine asked innocently, rolling over to face anywhere but his boyfriend.

"You've visited me every afternoon all week" he laughed, "and we've been going at it like rabbits. I never thought id get tired from so much sex, but damn babe."

Blaine squeezed his eyes shut tightly and shifted in the bed uncomfortably. His felt dirty when they slept together, and he knew why.

"I don't know what you're talking about" he said simply.

"Anyway, its late now. You should probably be getting back to school" Jared announced, swinging around and climbing out of the bed.

Blaine felt the sheet pull off of him and turned to see Jared pulling on his underpants. Blaine sat up, wrapping his arms around his naked body self-consciously.

"What's the time?" Blaine asked, looking at Jared.

"Ah" Jared checked his phone, "Ten to six."

"Oh, I don't have to be back until 7" Blaine said falsely hopeful.

"I have to change my sheets and shit. Clean up a little. You don't want to hand around. Come on, get change, ill take you back" Jared smiled as he pulled Blaine up to stand, and slapped him on the bare ass.

Blaine gave his boyfriend a fake smile and an even faker passionate kiss before Jared turned around to walk out of his room.

"Ill go start the car. Hurry your sexy ass up" Jared called from down his hallway.

Blaine quickly pulled on his grey school slacks, forgetting his underwear. He pulled on his white shirt and navy school blazer then picked up his socks and shoes, hurrying out of Jared's room.

He willed himself not to cry. He had come here looking for sex, he had gotten it, and now it was time for him to leave. He didn't care about Jared, so it shouldn't matter. But it still hurt that someone could treat him like that. It still hurt him that it wasn't Kurt who he was sharing that special gift with. So it did hurt.

"Goodnight Blaine" Blaine heard Jared's mother call from some where on his way to the front door.

"Goodnight Mrs. Santucci" Blaine said breathlessly, before scurrying out the front door.

Once inside Jared's car, Blaine threw his shoes onto the floor of the passengers side and started to pull on his socks.

"I forgot my underwear" Blaine said, laughing lightly.

"Mmm, you wont be getting them back" Jared laughed, reaching over to rub Blaine's exposed stomach and chest, "You should totally wear your uniform like that."

Blaine blushed and started to button up his shirt. Flipping the sun-visor down to check his appearance, Blaine almost squealed at his unruly curly hair. It was frizzed out and messy. Blaine tried to smooth it out but to no avail. He groaned.

"There's some gel in the glove compartment. You should really fix your hair" Jared said, keeping his eye on the road.

Blaine decided to not take offence to that statement and pulled open the glove compartment. Unfortunately, it wasn't gel, but hair wax. Blaine hated that disgusting thing.

"Ah, this is wax?" Blaine questioned, showing the tub to Jared.

Jared just turned to look at it then turned back to the orad.

"Oh, sorry" he apologized, "We're almost there anyway. Plus you need a shower."

This time, Blaine couldn't take offence to that statement, because he did need a shower.

A few minutes later, they were pulling into the Dalton Academy premises and Blaine had to button up his blazer. He didn't really know why he always kept his school uniform on while out of school grounds, but he did it anyway. He seemed to be the only one though. Especially now that Kurt attended the school.

Kurt had shook the whole system up at Dalton Academy. Quiet leisure time had become opportunities for dance practise, impromptu fashion shows and occasional performances since Kurt started to initiate these things. And almost every student had started to dress in normal attire more frequently when not in school hours since Kurt refused to stay in the uniform longer than necessary.

Blaine thought it was a rule, but Kurt had read and reread every guideline and school regulation, and sifted through it with a fine tooth comb. Rule number 5 was simply, 'All students must wear full school attire during school hours'. Not that the students were dumb, but they had only taken this rule at face value. Dalton Academy was a boarding school, but a school nonetheless. So school hours meant all hours, right?

Kurt knew, that was wrong.

Blaine sighed as he watched Jared drive away. He hadn't even realised he had gotten out of the car, thinking about how Kurt was so incredible. And how most of the students were dumb-asses.

Blaine signed in and went straight to his dorm intending on taking a long long shower.

"Sup dude" Jesse called, looking at Blaine over the top of his laptop, from his bed.

"Hey" Blaine said flatly.

He stripped off his blazer and shirt, throwing them onto his bed and heading for the shower. Jesse knew why he had been spending so much time with Jared lately. Blaine had confided in his roommate, stating that the best way to try to stop thinking about Kurt was to distract himself with Jared. Jesse thought the idea completely stupid of course, but didn't press the issue.

Blaine was grateful. So he took his shower, scrubbing every inch of himself, washing his thick curly hair twice. Stepping out of the shower, Blaine roughly dabbed himself dry, before wrapping the towel around his waistline and heading out to get his pyjamas.

Jesse and Blaine were completely comfortable in front of each other. Jesse had no qualms about Blaine seeing him nude on occasion, and Blaine loved the spoilt brat for it. Blaine had never seen Jesse in a romantic way. Yes he was cute, but not 'Im gay so I want to look at your junk' kind of way. The way most straight guys thought gay guys looked at them.

Blaine stopped dead in his tracks when he came back into his dorm. Sitting on his bed was Kurt. Blaine watched as Kurt's mouth opened just a little, then he blushed the cutest shade of pink Blaine had ever saw. Blaine got his composure back and padded over to his dresser, pulling out a part of boxers.

"No peeking" Blaine said, turning to face the door and pulling on his boxers with the towel still wrapped around his waist.

Blaine blushed at his own words, then turned around to pull a singlet out of his dresser and a pair of flannel pyjama pants. Grabbing the towel from off the ground, Blaine wrapped it around his damp hair, ringing it through a few times to dry it. He then through the wet towel into the hamper.

"You have a really nice body" Kurt said softly before turning red and pulling his hand up to his face, "Oh my gosh, did I just say that out loud?"

Jesse had fallen off his bed laughing and Blaine turned the same shade red as Kurt but smiled at the embarrassed boy.

"Thanks?" Blaine said with a chuckle, sitting down next to Kurt.

"Im so sorry, that was out of line" Kurt said, still with his hand in his face.

"Oh my god Kurt, that was priceless" Jesse said, climbing back up onto his bed, still laughing, "Your face!"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Kurt said, "That was so embarrassing."

Blaine wasn't sure how to feel about that. Was Kurt embarrassed because he didn't mean it? Or was he embarrassed because he had said it?

"Kurt, its fine. It was a compliment right? Nothing wrong with that" Blaine told him, patting his knee gently.

Blaine had to pat himself on the back. He had an uncanny knack of staying cool and calm and collected on the surface while absolutely terrified on the inside.

"Sorry" Kurt said softly.

"What brings you to our dorm?" Blaine asked, shaking his head.

"Oh, right" Kurt said, shaking his own head, "This Friday is a huge football game at McKinley. Finn wants me there, I was wondering if you'd like to come with me?" Kurt asked shyly, looking at Blaine.

Blaine tensed at the thought of Kurt's question. It sounded like a date. But Blaine shook himself out of that thought, remembering Mike, remembering that this was a football game, and remembering that he actually really wanted to go out on a date with Kurt.

"I mean you don't have to" Kurt said quickly, seeing the look on Blaine's face, "Forget about it. I just thought since you like football and stuff" Kurt said shaking his head vigorously.

"Oh, no no no, that sounds great" Blaine promised with a smile, "Id love to come with you" and he meant it.

"Oh. Good!" Kurt all but squealed, standing up, "Well that's all, Do you want to drive yourself or ride with me?"

RIDE WITH YOU!

"I'll take my car, I assume you'll be staying the whole weekend?" Blaine said instead.

"Oh, I didn't think of that" Kurt blushed, "Im all over the place today."

"Its fine Kurt" Blaine reached out to squeeze Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt smiled shyly then opened the door and stepped out.

"Well, see you in the morning. Goodnight."

"Night Kurt" Blaine said.

Blaine turned back into his room and closed the door. Blaine saw Jesse smile devilishly and rolled his eyes before flopping onto his back on his bed.

"Oh Blaine, you have such a great body!" Jesse teased, talking in a voice too many octaves high, "Take me now and ravish me!"

"Ha ha. Clever" Blaine said, throwing his pillow at Jesse.

"Seriously dude, he's into you. He has been since he transferred. Sinjin told me he talks about you all the time. Make a move dude, before it really is too late."

"It is already too late" Blaine exhaled.

"Do you not see the way he acts around you? The way he brightens up when you walk in the room?" Jesse asked him.

"Do _you_ notice those things on him?" Blaine exclaimed, giving Jesse an incredulous look.

"Yes I do, because they are the exact same things you do. You light up when you see him, and I've never seen you blush at anything until he came along. You love him, and Im willing to bet my left nut that he likes you too" Jesse said proudly.

"That's so disturbing on so many levels" Blaine shook his head, "But, if you're right? What do I do?" Blaine sighed heavily.

Jesse smirked at Blaine finally coming to his senses and tapped his index finger on his chin mock-thoughtfully.

"Break up with Jared first off. Its not fair on you or him. He deserves better than to be stringed along, don't you think?" Jared asked.

Blaine swallowed dryly at the thought of doing the exact thing to Kurt. He simply nodded guiltily at Jesses question.

"With him out of the picture, you wont have to whore yourself out to Jared to make yourself feel better" Jesse gave Blaine the stink eye, "And you'll be free to make your move on Kurt."

"Im not a whore!" Blaine protested.

"No, you're not. You've just been whoring yourself at Jared to make yourself feel better" Jesse repeated matter-of-factly.

Blaine huffed and sat up in his bed, nodding to Jesse to continue.

"3 years in an all-boys boarding has had more drama than all those years One Tree Hill has been on air. Im so over the whole cat and mouse bullshit. Ask him out, if he says no, then at least you tried" Jesse shrugged his shoulders.

"You're forgetting about Mike" Blaine said softly.

"Who? Oh, hot Asian? Pssh" was Jesses answer.

"Pssh?" Blaine asked, laying back down on his bed, "What is that suppose to mean?"

"He wont be a problem. If my sources are correct" Jesse received a glare and an eyeball roll from Blaine, "He wont be too upset if Kurt denies him."

"And what the hell does that mean?" Blaine asked, sitting up again, looking earnestly at Jesse.

Jesse smirked as he shut off his laptop and closed it, sliding it under his bed.

"Its not my place to out somebody" he said simply.

Blaine glared at him but laid back down on his bed.

"That was very informative, thank you" Blaine said sarcastically, "Im going to sleep now" he huffed.

"Look, just ask him out, let him know the feelings you have for him. Even if it doesn't work out for you two, you can at least say that you tired"Jesse said gently, laying down in his bed himself.

"Maybe you're right" Blaine sighed, pulling his blanket up to his face, "Ive just never been good with this kind of of thing, you know? I have no idea what im doing."

"Then do what you do best" Jesse replied, turning off his bedside lamp.

"Sing?" Blaine said, knowing full well what he does best.

"Yes Blaine" Jesse said, "Sing."

Blaine smirked cockily to himself as he shut his eyes. He was great at singing and showing his emotions through song, and he would do that for Kurt. Blaine drifted off to sleep, dreaming of songs he could sing for Kurt, to show him how he feels. To show him that he loves him.


	4. Blaine the Conflicted

**Starzhei's Note:**

**- I desperately apologize about this chapter. I personally don't mind it, I think it's cute. But, my lovely sister Gem read it and thought it was too corny and there was too much smiling for her depressed, angst-loving ass. So, if you feel the same way, sorry.**

**- As I live in Australia, we just got the episode 'The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle' tonight, which I just finished watching. It was pretty good, though I was expecting more. 'Thriller/Heads Will Roll' was epically awesome, Kevin and Naya killed the vocals, and my gorgeous Brittany WORKED IT! As an avid Puckleberry fan, 'Need You Now' gave me chills, if it wasn't for my want to KICK THE FOOTBALL TEAMS ASSES! And what was up with that loud mouthed curly haired one? Who does he think he is! Anyway, when Puck took his guitar off and was about to go Jerry Springer on Azimio, I was on my feet, taking my earrings off, ready to get my bitch slap on. Then I saw Rachel getting all up in their grill, fighting like I would have and I EL OH ELLED all through the commercial break! Also, the Finn and Quinn kiss didn't seem to bother me, it was actually kind od cute.**

**- Sheesh, look at me. Here I am reviewing the episode on your good time, how rude of me! Sorry, here's the story...**

**- Review? Favourite? Story and/or Author alert?**

Blaine was conflicted all week. He switched almost constantly from feeling elated, happy and honest with himself for having the courage to do this, but at the same time he hated himself, felt guilty about it and wanted to throw up at the mere thought of actually _seeing_ Jared, let alone telling him it was over. Crushing his heart.

But he needed to do this. For Kurt, for himself, but most of all, for Jared.

He deserved better than to be lied to, to be used for sex. He was a human being after all, and no one deserves to be treated like that, period. Sure he was a little dim-witted, and his arrogance and attitude often came off as abrasive, but he was a sweet person and saw the best in everyone. Especially himself.

So Blaine had put off meeting Jared all week, much to the boys annoyance. Kurt had offered for Blaine to just ride with him back to Lima, and he could stay at Kurt's house for the weekend. Blaine was extremely tempted by that offer, not only to spend time with Kurt this weekend at his house, but also to meet Kurt's parents. Blaine was good with parents, all adults seemed to love him.

Blaine declined Kurt's fantastic offer and said he had plans for the weekend with Jared. Plans to break his heart.

At first, Blaine thought it cute that Kurt had reminded him of the game this weekend at McKinley every 4 seconds, but after the third time Kurt asked, Blaine began to detect a slight panic in the boys voice. After asking Kurt a few times why he was so nervous, Kurt admitted that he was iffy about being back at his old school, because of his old bully. Blaine assured him that nothing would happen as long as the glee club, Kurt's friends, would be around.

Plus, Blaine would happily murder Karofsky painfully slowly if he even so much as blinked in Kurt's direction.

They left Dalton together, in separate cars and drove the 2 hour drive from Westerville to Lima. By the time they got to Lima, it was already time to head to McKinley for the game.

Pulling into the school parking lot, Blaine managed to find one of the 4 empty parking spaces available, as did Kurt. Blaine got out of his car and headed over to Kurt's car, which he was currently still sitting in, no doubt checking his appearance in one of the 20 mirrors he kept in the car, not including the mirrors _on_ the car.

Blaine chuckled to himself as he looked through the passengers seat window and saw Kurt applying foundation to his face before spraying his hair with a lot of hairspray. Blaine couldn't help but laugh when Kurt leant over to the passengers side window and squealed in fright at seeing Blaine outside.

He watched as Kurt, in a huff, climbed out of the navigator, wrapping an Armani scarf around his neck and walked behind his car where Blaine met him.

"Creep!" Kurt said.

Blaine laughed lightly, linking his arm around Kurt's and pulling him to start walking.

"Nice scarf" Blaine complimented with a smile.

"Yes, it is" Kurt replied.

Kurt suddenly tensed and stopped in his tracks. Blaine looked ahead and saw the hefty jock glaring at the two of them. Blaine instinctively pulled Kurt behind him and looked eyes with Karofsky.

Outwardly confident, Blaine's insides were quivering. He was a decent fighter, he had to defend himself from the bullies when they got physical with him in middle-school. He was good at thinking on his feet too, but damn, Karofsky was huge. And knew from first-hand experience that Karofsky was strong. He had chain-link fence marks across his back for a week after being thrown up against one in the staircase by the bully. Kurt had saved him that time.

"Oh look, it's the fairy princess" a fat black boy spat, strolling up next to Karofsky.

Blaine felt his left hand sting and looked down at his hand being crushed by Kurt's own tight grip. Blaine squeezed back, happy at the touch but equally scared.

"What did you say?" a gruff voice was heard.

Blaine turned to see a burly man walking passed Kurt, heading towards the jocks looking like he was about to tear their heads off.

"No, dad!" Kurt called, breaking his hold of Blaine's hand and running up to his dad.

That's Kurt's dad? Blaine didn't see any resemblance.

"DAD!" Kurt yelled, tugging on the older mans arm, "Calm down" he said softly.

Blaine knew all about Mr. Hummel's heart trouble and knew all about Kurt's fears for his father. It was one of the things he loved most about the boy, how protective of him he was. Oh, that was a resemblance.

Mr. Hummel shrugged and glared at the scared, retreating jocks who had turned on their heel and walked, well ran off.

"He's right honey, there's no use getting yourself all worked up" a woman with light brown hair said, walking up to Mr. Hummel, "If something happens however, feel free to go Hostel on his fat ass."

"Mom!" a whiny voice called.

Blaine turned around, again, to see a gigantically tall boy in a football uniform with the number 5 on it. That definitely had to be Finn. Blaine had to admit that the sasquatch of a teenage boy was cute, in a kind of sasquatch of a teenage boy kinda way. Though he had nothing on Kurt.

The woman smiled lightly at Finn before turning around and pulling Kurt into a hug.

"You alright?" she said softly against Kurt's hair.

Kurt pulled away from the hug and nodded gently with a small smile.

"I told you not to do anything" Kurt whined, looking at his father, "He's just a lost soul" he sighed.

Blaine nodded behind Kurt.

"A soulless asshole is what he is" Mr. Hummel spat, "Who's this kiddo?" he nodded towards Blaine.

Blaine stood up straight and smacked a charming smile on his face, looking at Kurt. Kurt blushed slightly and smiled at Blaine.

"Blaine Anderson, sir" Blaine introduced himself, sticking out his right hand politely.

"Oh, you're that Blaine kid Kurt here keeps talking about."

Blaine's eyebrows raised as he shook hands with Kurt's father. He turned to look at Kurt who was now redder than a tomato.

"And you're the worlds best father Kurt keeps telling me about" Blaine fixed him a bright smile, "Pleased to meet you Mr. Hummel."

Mr. Hummel actually smiled shyly and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"I like you kid, call me Burt."

Blaine nodded at Burt with a smile and turned to look at Kurt who was whispering to the woman with brown hair, whom Blaine figured to be Carole, his step-mother. Kurt was blushing feverishly and Carole pulled away giggling, looking at Blaine.

"It's nice to meet you Blaine" she said, sticking out her hand.

Blaine took hold of Carole's outstretched hand and brought it up to his lips, kissing it gently.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mrs. Hummel."

Carole blushed but frown and glared at the dumb-founded looking jock standing next to her. Blaine looked at Finn and smiled.

"You must be Finn" Blaine said, looking the tall boy up and down.

"Ok, lets go" Kurt's voice broke the awkward stare-off the two boys were giving each other.

The game was horrible, Blaine determined. The Titans, McKinley's team, consisted of 4 guys, a kid in a wheelchair and 4 girls. They were probably one of the worst teams Blaine had seen ever, and he wondered how in the world they could be popular in this school.

A football team that sucked was more popular than a glee club that kicked ass. Even Daltons football team was better than McKinley's, and Daltons team was just recreational.

Having Kurt next to him really helped though. The younger boy kept touching Blaine's knee and thigh, and Blaine loved every single touch. Blaine almost choked on the cashews he was eating when Kurt's hand accidentally brushed against his groin when they stood up to cheer.

Kurt was as vocal a spectator as you could get, and it was adorable. Blaine had to laugh at himself though, because most of the times Kurt would cheer, weren't for any particular feat performed by the football team.

After the spectacular half-time performance of Thriller, mashed with Heads Will Roll, Kurt wanted to go see his friends, so Blaine offered to go with him. Blaine said he wanted to meet the rest of Kurt's friends, and he did. But he wanted to kill Karofsky too.

Seeing Kurt's friends was nice. A beautiful Latino girl named Santana grilled him for what seemed like forever but in actuality was only about 2 minutes. Blaine took his grilling when he heard parts of Kurt and Mercedes' conversation.

"But has he talked about me at all?" Kurt asked his best friend.

"No. He did come out to us though. Luckily he did it before the football team joined glee club this week, they still don't know. He said after telling Tina and you, he could trust us."

"But he hasn't mentioned asking me out of anything?" Kurt sounded hurt.

"He told Tina he has a date this weekend, but he wouldn't say who with" Mercedes chuckled.

"Oh, ok. He looked really good in his zombie costume tonight, is that weird?" Kurt asked and Blaine had to laugh to himself, even though he was bitterly jealous right about now.

"Yes Kurt, that is most definitely weird."

Blaine and Kurt said goodbye to his friends as they had to get back to the sidelines to cheer on the now reformed football team. On the way to the bleachers, Kurt stopped and pointed to a couple heavily making out under the bleachers.

"PDA is so tacky. Have some class" Kurt said.

"PDA is not all tacky, like holding hands and light kisses. That, however, is very tacky" Blaine laughed along with Kurt.

The laughing must have rousted the couple because they pulled apart and scowled at the two boys. Blaine's face fell and he dropped his bottle when he saw Jared looking right at him.

"Blaine?" Jared's raspy voice said panicking, standing up.

"You know him?" Kurt asked, looking at Blaine.

"Kurt?" the red-headed girl said, lip-stick all over her face.

"Who are you?" Kurt asked the girl.

"Who are you?" Jared asked, looking at Kurt.

"Blaine, baby, I can explain" Jared said, stepping closer.

"Baby? What the fuck is going on Jared!" the red-head spat, standing to her feet.

"Jared?" Kurt asked, looking at the blond boy in front of Blaine, "You're Jared?"

"Who are you?" Jared asked angrily at Kurt.

"Who are you?" the red-head yelled at Blaine.

Blaine breathed in deeply and shook his head, staring at the red-head.

"Im Blaine, Jared's ex-boyfriend" he said with a smile.

"What! You're a faggot?" the red-head yelled.

She pushed Jared, who tumbled over the seat and landed on his ass. She stormed off, but turned around as Jared stood up. In one swift movement, her hand connected with Jared's face with a loud slapping noise to accompany it.

"Son-of-a bitch!" Jared yelled, rubbing his face.

Blaine broke out laughing, much to Kurt's, Jared's and about 15 nosey spectators confusion.

"You should go after your girl" Blaine said after controlling his laughter.

"What? She's not my, you're my, I like you not her" Jared said shocked.

"You just made my job so much more easier, thank you" Blaine said sincerely, "Its over between us, I never even liked you. Clearly, you don't like me either, not truly, and its fine. Its over between us. Come on Kurt."

Blaine took Kurt's hand and pulled him along. Kurt followed silently until they had made it to their seats next to Carole and Burt. The football players were playing in their zombie make-up for some reason, but Blaine wasn't focusing on the game. He was focusing on his and Kurt's hands intertwined.

"Im sorry" Kurt whispered.

Blaine smiled up at Kurt and squeezed his hand tightly.

"What I said is true, I was going to break-up with him this weekend, those were my plans I was telling you about" Blaine laughed, "Im not sad, or mad, or anything. Oh, except happy. Im happy Im here with you."

Kurt blushed and stared Blaine right in the eyes. Blaine held eye contact and moved his head forward, slowly, closing his eyes. Kurt moved forward too, and closed his eyes before,

"BRAINS!"

Brains? What the…

"BRAINS, BRAINS, BRAINS, BRAINS!"

Blaine opened his eyes and looked at Kurt and smiled. Kurt blushed and pulled his hand away from Blaine's and looked down at the crowd who were chanting. Blaine felt a sting of sadness at the loss of Kurt's hands.

"BRAINS, BRAINS, BRAINS, BRAINS!" everyone was chanting.

Kurt turned to him with a huge smile and started chanting along with everyone else. Blaine had to join in.

Cheering and clapping were heard and Blaine managed to tear his eyes away from Kurt to see the Titans score the winning touchdown. Everyone screamed and applauded as they stood to their feet. Blaine smiled at Kurt jumping up and down excitedly.

"I have no idea what just happened, but join me" Kurt laughed while jumping.

Blaine immediately started hopping on the spot and reached over to give Kurt a hug. They hung to each other for a while until a gruff cough was heard. Blaine pulled off of Kurt to see Mr. Hummel semi0glaring at him. Blaine automatically backed off, smiling at Kurt.

After the game had ended, Kurt and his friends gathered in the choir room and made plans for the weekend. Blaine and Kurt were talking when a tall Asian walked up behind Kurt and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Mike! Awesome!" Kurt said, turning around.

"Thanks Kurt" Mike smiled shyly.

Blaine looked on as Kurt flirted with Mike, touching his arm and playing with his own hair. Blaine literally wanted to vomit. That should be him.

After all of Kurt's friends who were on the football team came into the choir room, Blaine decided it was time for him to leave. He politely tapped Kurt on the shoulder, who was still talking to Mike.

"Ah, sorry for interrupting guys. Kurt, I should get going."

"Oh, Blaine. Mike, this is Blaine, my friend from Dalton."

"Hey dude" Mike said friendly.

Blaine nodded at Mike. He was a little upset at Kurt's introduction of him, but he figured it was true. That's why it sucked.

"Let me walk you to your car" Kurt offered.

"No, Im fine Kurt. You stay with your friends and talk."

"Ok, ill see you on Sunday?" Kurt said, walking with Blaine to the door of the choir room.

"Yes, on Sunday."

"Well, goodnight" Kurt said awkwardly.

Blaine pulled Kurt into a friendly hug.

"Have fun this weekend ok?" Blaine asked, nodding to Mike and giving Kurt a wink, "I want details" no he didn't!

Kurt blushed and looked at his feet.

"Get in line, Mercedes has practically taken front row seat" Kurt said with a light laugh.

Blaine smiled and pulled Kurt into another hug.

"Ok, goodnight Kurt, see you on Sunday."

"Night Blaine. Oh, and Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"Im sorry about Jared, even if you wanted it to end, what he did was inexcusable."

"Thanks Kurt. Goodnight" he waved.

"Goodnight."

Blaine reached his car and drove back to Westerville. It was too late to sign in to Dalton, so he drove to his parents house. He would stay there for the weekend, he had nothing else to do.

Kurt would be on a date on Saturday, his first date, with Mike Chang, not Blaine Anderson. Sighing, Blaine got out of his car and entered his parents house. After say hello to them, Blaine stalked up to his bedroom and flopped onto his bed.

His phone beeped and he pulled it out to check his new message. Blaine's eyes widened when he realised he had 34 new messages, 32 of which were from Jared. Deleting those, he opened the one from Kurt.

'quote- imma cut that white boy -end quote. its not goog to leave without say proper goodbyes to Mercedes. Im scared for you ;P Goodnight- K. Oh, p.s. Im so excited for tomorrow! Wish me luck!'

Blaine smiled then frowned. He was happy that Kurt was so excited, but he was jealous, simple as that. He was upset that it wasn't him.

'LOL? If I die tonight, tell my parents I love them! Good luck tomorrow, have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do! Night Kurt, xx'

Blaine sighed and opened the message from Jesse.

'Dude! I found the perfect song for you to serenade Kurt with!'

Blaine smiled sadly at that. He wasn't so sure about his decision to Sing to Kurt anymore. If Kurt was happy, he'd let him be happy, even if it wasn't with him.

He'd still love Kurt, but from a distance.


	5. Blaine the In Love

**Starzhei's Note:**

**- 'Comeback' was pretty cute. Sam singing Beiber was both funny and hot at the same time. Like, that tip-toe move he was doing? So adorable! Oh, and can I just say a huge THANK YOU SO MUCH! to Lauren for getting Sam and Mike shirtless, and showing us Puck's fine derriere! Mercedes and Rachel singing 'Take Me Or Leave Me' was divalicious and they nailed it! Brittany's big ass hat was hot lol. I love her so much, I want to have her babies! The only down side to the episode was no Kurt or Blaine. Why would they not have Kurt or Blaine in it? Stupid people. Oh, and that last song they sang I didn't like at all. I don't even know what the song was, but I def raised my hand when Schue asked who wanted the group to write an original song. I just wanst feeling it...**

**- Anyway, I wanted to say thank you to everyone reading this. Clearly, the companion story is a fail lol, which makes me sad, but thats fine. Honestly, im just happy that you're reading my story in the first place. Of course, if you'd like to leave a review, that'd be totally awesome and id love you forever and itd give me so much joy and courage to keep on keeping on. Same with the alerts and favorites and the like. They're all good and great and all that good stuff. I truly do appreciate all the feedback and I value each and every one of y'alls opinion.**

**- I apologize, once again, for this disgustingly long author note. Although, my dear reader 'dashertheprancingdancer' told me that she loved my notes, so IDK lol. **

**- This chapter is smaller, I think. I did plan on dragging the drama out a bit more, but after the episode tonight, I needed me some Klaine lovin' up in here. I hope you enjoy it. Also, this will probably be one of the last chapters. I think ive taken it to where it needs to be, so this story will probably be coming to an end very soon.**

**- Ok, Im gonna let you get on with reading in a sec. I just needed to do a little bit of shameless promotion and tell you that if you are not reading 'Just A Game' by 'NixxxRky', then, like, go and read it! It's seriously one of the better Klaine fics ive read. I love it, and I think that you would love it too, so go and read it, review it, favourite it and LOVE IT!**

**-I LOVE YOU ALL! On with the story...**

Blaine had spent all day Sunday planning on how he was going to serenade Kurt, running Idea's past Jesse. Jesse was helpful in one way only, in fucking Blaine right off.

He had vetoed almost every idea Blaine had thought of. The idea's that Jesse didn't veto needed too much tweaking that Blaine ended up vetoing. Way the end of the day, the conclusion and the solution Blaine had come up with, was that he was totally stumped for ideas.

He was going to sing to Kurt, that was a given. Which song, well that was still iffy. His girl Katy Perry's song Thinking Of You sounded good to him, but the situation wasn't exactly right for it. If he were still seeing Jared, then it may have been perfect. So, despite Jesses thought that he had found the perfect song, he really hadn't, and Blaine was no closer to a song selection than he was when he had first had the idea to sing to Kurt.

When he finally gave up on trying to figure out which song he was going to sing, he and Jesse had gone to school and signed in. As fate had it that day, Kurt was signing in at exactly the same time. Blaine's heart fluttered when he saw Kurt's lithe figure smiling at Mrs. Taisley the administrator.

"Hey Kurt" Blaine smiled brightly, resting his left hand on Kurt's right shoulder as he came up next to the love of his life.

"Blaine" Kurt returned the smile while Blaine signed in, "How was your weekend?"

Blaine finished signing in and started walking with Kurt, throwing his weekend bag over his shoulder and placing both hands onto the younger boys shoulders.

"Boringly uneventful" Blaine giggled lightly, "And yours? How was your hot date?"

Other than fretting over choosing a song this weekend, Blaine had spent more than what was probably normal, freaking out over the fact the Kurt was going on a date that Saturday. On the actually Saturday night, Blaine had simply taken solace under his sheets in his bed, fighting with his inner voice that was telling him Kurt was making out with Mike Chang at that exact moment in time. But, Blaine was Kurt's friend, and friend only at this point, so he had to ask how the date had gone.

Of course, he _did_ want to know what had happened on Kurt's date. Not all the gruesome details of course, because he wouldn't be able to hear that kind of foolishness, but he needed to know that Kurt didn't actually make-out with Mike Chang so he could brag about being right to his evil inner voice.

"Oh" Kurt laughed and fixed his bangs out of his face, "It was great. The best date ive ever been on."

Blaine felt his face fall. Kurts date had been great. That is not what he needed to hear. Why did he even ask Kurt how his date had gone? He was such an idiot.

"Wait, it was your first date, wasn't it?" Blaine asked as the came to Kurt's room.

Kurt just winked before opening his door and walking up. Blaine almost buckled at the knees seeing Kurt wink like that. It was definitely hot. Kurt was hot. Kurt was beautiful. Anything Kurt did made Blaine weak at the knee.

Blaine followed Kurt into his room. Kurt had set his small (for Kurt anyway) suitcase on his bed and was pulling items out of it. Kurt's roommates weren't in at the moment, but Blaine wanted to be near Kurt, so he sat on the countertenors bed, setting his own bag on the floor at his feet.

"So" Blaine started apprehensively, but sounding confident, "Tell about your date."

Kurt blushed, and Blaine felt his heart beat speed up. That, also, was not a good sign.

"It was cute, I guess. Like I said, it was the best date ive been on, because it was my first date. Mike was so sweet and charming and really great" Kurt answered honestly.

Blaine swallowed audibly. This was a terrible conversation, Blaine wanted nothing more than to just keep his mouth shut.

"Where'd you two go?" he stupidly kept talking.

"We actually came here to Westerville" Kurt laughed as he finished unpacking, sliding his suitcase under the bed and sitting down at the end of his bed, "He took me to Indulgence for dinner, then we went dancing at some teenage nightclub, the name ive forgotten."

"Rampage?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Yeah, that's it. Trust Mike to take someone dancing on a date" Kurt laughed, his eyes shining, "It was pretty cool, we had a lot of fun."

Blaine wanted to keep staring at Kurt's shining, beautiful angel blue eyes, but his inner voice kept playing the words 'We had a lot of fun' over and over in his ears. What did that mean? Did they have a lot of fun with each others mouths? Did they have a lot of fun with each others other things? Blaine was definitely freaking out now. This was the boy he loved. And he was talking about having fun with some other guy, some guy that was not him.

Blaine needed to get to the bottom of this. He needed to know if they kissed. But, how do you ask someone that?

"Did, did you two, um, did you two k-kiss?"

Blaine watched as Kurt's face turned completely red in embarrassment. Blaine's face turned completely red in anger.

"We did" Kurt almost whispered sheepishly, looking down at the ground.

Blaine could almost feel tears coming on, and he stood up abruptly, making Kurt flinch a little.

"I, ah, I have to go."

Blaine grabbed his bag from the floor and headed to the door, ignoring Kurt's voice. As Blaine left the room, he bumped into Sinjin and Tyrone who looked at him like he had 6 heads. Blaine ignored all three boys who were calling out to him.

Storming his way through the halls of Dalton, Blaine finally made it up to his room and practically kicked the door open, throwing his bag at his bed and kicking the foot of his bed, wincing at the pain.

"Fuck!" he sneered.

"Proud of yourself?"

Blaine turned to glare at Jesse who was sitting at his desk with his laptop.

"Fuck you!" Blaine replied, flopping down on his bed, covering his face with his hands.

"Fuck you, now what's wrong?" Jesse asked, turning back to his laptop screen.

"Kurt kissed Mike, that's what's wrong. That's so wrong. So, so wrong" Blaine muttered from behind his hands.

"Who the hell is Mike?" Jesse asked confused, turning to look at his freaked out friend.

"The guy Kurt was on a date with idiot!" Blaine spat, sitting up and leaning against the headboard, "He fucking kissed Kurt! Its not fair!" he whined.

"You need to check yourself dude" Jesse said, giving Blaine a look that told him he needed to calm himself, "Where did you hear this from? Kurt?"

"Yes" Blaine said, trying to calm himself down, "He just told me."

"And what did he say after that?"

"I don't know, I just stormed off" Blaine huffed, folding his arms.

"That's mature" Jesse said as he pulled out a drawer in his desk, throwing Blaine a packet of RedVines.

Blaine threw the packet back at Jesse.

"Your moms mature!" Blaine huffed again.

"And your mom gave me great head" Jesse poked his tongue out as he opened the packet of RedVines, "But seriously dude, you didn't even let him finish what he was going to say. Go back and talk to him, tell him how you feel."

What? Are you crazy?" Blaine squealed.

"Nows as good a time as any. You stormed off when he mentioned he kissed another dude, its pretty clear you're totally in love with him. Go, talk to him" Jesse pointed to the door.

"I cant, I don't even kno-Hey!"

Blaine tried to interject, but was pulled up to his feet by Jesse. Jesse pushed Blaine towards the door.

"Get, and don't come back to you've declared your undying love to one, Kurt Hummel!" Jesse said dramatically, opening the door.

Jesse smiled at Blaine, but frown when he saw the horrified look on Blaine's face, who was staring out the door. Jesse quickly whipped his head around towards the door to see an equally horrified look on Kurt's face, who was standing shock-still in the door way, right hand raised to knock, and mouth agape.

"Ill, ah, give you two some space" Jesse said awkwardly, squeezing past Kurt and walking away quickly.

Blaine stared at the angelic statue before him. He could feel his face flushing.

"Kurt, I" Blaine said.

Kurt didn't move an inch, his fist still caught mid-air, mouth still agape.

"I just, Jesse didn't, I mean I was just, Kurt" Blaine rambled elegantly.

Kurt blinked rapidly, finally lowering his raised hand and swallowing hard.

"What?" Kurt managed to get out slowly, confused.

"Kurt" Blaine stepped forward and reached out to touch Kurt's hand. When their hands met, Kurt grasped on to Blaine's hand tightly, and Blaine squeezed back, "Kurt, I can explain."

"Do you, do you love me?" Kurt asked quietly, still in shock.

Blaine's eyes bugged out at Kurt asking him that. What should he do? What should he say?

"Yes" Blaine whispered before coughing and clearing his throat, "Yes. Yes Kurt, I love you" he said standing up confidently.

Blaine felt Kurt's hand squeeze tighter around his own and Blaine winced at the pain a little bit. But Kurt was holding his hand, touching him, so he didn't mind one single bit.

"I, I, huh?" Kurt asked, turning his head to the side in confusion.

"I love you Kurt. I love you. I don't care what happened between you and Mike, I want you to be with me, I need you to be with me, I love you. I have for a long time, I love you" Blaine said, gaining more and more confidence with each word, "I am truly, madly and deep-"

Blaine declaration of love was interrupted my Kurt's lips colliding with his. Shocked by the sudden motion at first, Blaine then felt the softest, most tender lips against his, and immediately brought his left hand up to cup the side of Kurt's head.

Kurt's lips danced alongside Blaine's gently, but when he brought his hand up and cupped Blaine's face in between his hands, he deepened the kiss, sucking on Blaine's bottom lip, his nose falling alongside Blaine's perfectly. Blaine, in turn, lapped his tongue out at Kurt's mouth and was granted access inside.

Kurt immediately tangled his tongue up with Blaine's, the two fighting for dominance. Absentmindedly, Blaine kicked his foot out, causing the door to slam behind the two face-eating boys. Neither took notice ad Kurt spun the two of them around, walking backwards and collapsing on top of Blaine's bed.

Blaine definitely noticed that they were on his bed, He had Kurt's tongue down his throat, a fist full of Kurt's silky soft brown hair in his right hand and his hips pressed into the boys hips. Blaine was very much turned on right now, and didn't want to pull away ever. But, he needed to breathe.

Hesitantly pulling back from Kurt, Blaine smiled down when Kurt growled angrily at the loss.

"Damn you carbon dioxide!" Blaine swore, resting his forehead against Kurt's and breathing in deeply.

Blaine watched captivated as Kurt shut his eyes tightly then re-opened them again and smiled as he met Blaine's hazy, hazel green gaze.

"You're so beautiful" Kurt whispered.

Blaine could feel Kurt's hot strawberry breath on his lips and smiled. He loved everything about this boy.

"_You're_ so beautiful" Blaine exclaimed, "Everything about you is beautiful. You're an angel."

"Blaine" Kurt breathed heavily, closing his eyes, "Will you be my valentine?"

Blaine smiled and reached down to grasp Kurt's hand with his, bringing it up to his lips to kiss it.

"Of course Kurt, ill be anything you want me to be. Id love to be your valentine. I love you Kurt."

Kurt reached up to kiss Blaine gently on the lips and smiled.

"Say it again" he voiced quietly, closing his eyes again.

"Open your eyes Kurt" Blaine demanded, kissing Kurt's lips softly, "I love you so much Kurt, open your eyes for me. I love you."

Kurt lifted his eyelids and sighed heavily against Blaines chest. Blaine melted when he saw the shimmering angelic blue sparkling below him, and a stray tear fell out of the corner of Kurt's eye. Kurt smiled, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck.

"I love you too Blaine" Kurt exclaimed, kissing Blaine, "I love you so much."


	6. Blaine the Boyfriend

**Starzhei's Note:**

**- Guys, this is it! The final chapter! Omg, Im so sad to see it go. I truly do love this pair. And, since Im a realist, I need to get this out there for my own sanity. I honestly don't think they will happen, because Ryan Murphy sucks like that! Kidding, I love him, but yeah...enough said.**

**- Thank you to everyone who read, alerted and favourited this story, I love you all, and appreciate it so much. And a huge gigantic hug and kiss to everyone who reviewed and gave me feedback for this story. You are all so beautiful and I dedicate this chapter to you!**

**- Fluff, fluff and more fluff is all that this chapter is. Im a sucker for happy ending, and an even bigger sucker for Kurt, so here you go. It also includes the song that Blaine sings that I promised y'all earlier. The song is 'You Make It Real' by the incredibly amazing James Morrison, which I do not own. Obviously, I don't own Glee either.**

**- Please enjoy this chapter. I truly do love you all. Thank you again. Ok, on with the story...**

Blaine felt on top of the world.

He and Kurt were finally together, and they had spent an amazing night together just talking, sharing the L word with each other about each other, and occasionally sneaking little kisses every now and then when Jesse wasn't paying any attention to them.

They were in bliss, and it had only been one night. Blaine realised that he had longed for this type of companionship his whole life. His parents were accepting and supportive and loved him. His older sister was a bit of a nag, but loved him nonetheless. But the love Kurt had for him that shined bright in his eyes was indescribable and everything he could ever ask for.

When Kurt had finally left Blaine's room at 10 past 2 in the morning, he had the biggest grin blessed upon his beautiful face. That same grin greeted Blaine in the morning when the curly-haired boy knocked on his younger boyfriends door on Monday morning to escort said boyfriend to the breakfast hall _as_ boyfriends!

Kurt held on to Blaine's hand for dear life as they walked down the halls together. Many fellow students smiled their way, happy that they were seeing each other. More fellow students, though, wore knowing looks on their faces, as if to say 'about fucking time!'.

Blaine smiled widely as he sat down next to Kurt, hands still clenched together to eat breakfast.

"As much as I love holding my boyfriends hand" Kurt's eyes lit up at the word boyfriend, "I need my own hand to eat."

"No!" Blaine whined, shaking his head vigorously, "Ill feed you. We can feed each other" he said seriously.

Scooping a spoon that was in his hand that wasn't holding onto Kurt's, into his bowl of cereal, Blaine brought it up to Kurt's grinning mouth. Kurt giggled and turned his head away, but ultimately gave up and opened his mouth to eat the offered cereal.

"I had to spend the whole frickin' night listening to you two yapping away, now I have to see this shit? Im out."

Blaine and Kurt snapped their heads to look across the table to see Jesses retreating form. They hadn't even realised he was sitting there.

"Who says yapping?" Kurt asked laughing.

"When did he even sit down?" Blaine asked confused as he pressed a soft kiss to his boyfriends cheek.

Kurt blushed and shrugged his shoulders. Finally extracting his hand from Blaine's, he began buttering his toast and started to eat. Blaine stuck his lip out at the loss, but did the same with his own toast.

"So, where are you taking me for Valentines day?" Kurt asked with a giant smile. He loved the fact that he had a Valentine this year. He loved the fact he had a _boyfriend!_

Blaine's face fell at the mention.

"Shit, that's today!" he exclaimed in a panic.

"Duh! Did you not notice all the tacky decorations at the mall this weekend?"

"Yes, but it totally slipped my mind! I haven't planned anything for you! Im the worlds terriblest boyfriend!"

"Ok, first of all calm down, sheesh. Second, we only just made this official last night. Well, more like 5 hours ago, so no, you're not the worlds terriblest boyfriend. And third, terriblest isn't even a word. You're the worlds slackest boyfriend would be a fairer term" Kurt smiled at his fretting boyfriend, "And we can just go to Breadstix. There's always some amateur performer who tries to set the mood for the rest of the couples. Mercedes and I went last year and actually had a really great night. We were the lonely hearts club."

"Lonely hearts club? That sounds horrible" Blaine exhaled, thinking about how lonely he could have been today if Kurt wasn't interested,

"I was pretty lonely" Kurt whispered.

Blaine reached his arm around his boyfriends shoulder and pulled Kurt into him.

"You'll never be lonely anymore, ok?" Blaine asked, kissing the top of Kurt's head.

"Promise?" Kurt whispered again.

"I promise" Blaine assured.

Blaine released Kurt a little and grabbed his chin, pulling the boy in for a sweet kiss on the lips. Kurt smiled before nudging Blaine's shoulder with his own.

"I love you."

"And I love you" Blaine repeated, his heart fluttering.

"So, Breadstix?" Kurt asked, "I know its not all that romantic but I doubt many places would have-"

"Wait, did you say they have amateur performers?" Blaine asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, why?" Kurt asked suspiciously.

"Breadstix would be perfect!" Blaine announced with a wink.

Kurt raised his own eyebrow and asked Blaine what he was planning, but the other boy was tight-lipped.

After breakfast, the new boyfriends reluctantly separated and headed for their respective classes. At lunch break, Kurt was summoned to the practise room for an emergency Warblers meeting.

"I now call this Warblers meeting into order for junior member Blaine Anderson" Wes announced with a bang of his gavel.

All eyes looked towards Blaine who was standing next to the table of council members.

"Im in love!" Blaine breathed out heavily, looking straight at Kurt with a huge smile.

A chorus of Aww's greeted him and Kurt blushed profusely, especially when a fellow member sitting next to him patted him on the back.

"We're very happy for you and Kurt" Wes answered with a small smile, "But what does this have to do with the Warblers?"

"It doesn't, I just wanted to say it" Blaine said cockily, blowing a kiss to Kurt, "But, Kurt has informed me of an establishment that hires an amateur performer to serenade the patrons of said establishment for Valentines day. We've been working on that Paul McCartney song for a while now, and I believe this would be the perfect place to showcase it. So, what I am asking, is for us, the Warblers, to sing off campus."

The group of Warblers announced their distaste for the idea of such a thing very loudly, causing Wes to bang his gavel several times for order. Kurt cringed at the noise the wooden utensil made, and the boy using it. Wes would be so cute without that damn thing!

"Order! Thad, David, I will have order!" Wes said heatedly, standing.

Kurt rolled his eyes. Yes, he would be cute without that damn thing!

"Apart from breaking tradition" David spoke up, looking at Blaine, "Valentines day in today. If this establishment hires a performer, they would have already hired them already."

"If I may" Kurt stood up to speak, "I called earlier to book a reservation" he looked at Blaine and winked, "And asked who the performers were, but they had called in sick. If we call now Im sure we could get in."

Blaine smiled at his boyfriend for having his back.

"We'll take a vote" Wes said after thinking it over, "All in favour of this public performance, raise your hands."

Kurt, Blaine and the majority of the guys raised their hands. Kurt smirked when Wes sat down dejectedly and smacked his gavel once more.

"That's settled them. Blaine, name the place and time."

Kurt had taken the initiative and dialled Breadstix. A few minutes later he had convinced the manager to let them perform. The manager, after hearing the magic word _free_, agreed.

"Breadstix, 7 pm tonight" Kurt answered, smiling at his boyfriend.

"Perfect" Blaine smiled back at Kurt.

With one final pound of the gavel, the meeting was called to an end.

At 5 that afternoon, everything was set up and arranged with Breadstix. Kurt had sent out invitations to all of his New Directions family members, most of who had made reservations in kind. Finn and Quinn, however had mono.

After talking to the manager, the clock hit 7 and Kurt made his way to the front of the stage and up to the red mic.

"Testing, 1, 2, 3. Testing, 1, 2, 3" Kurt said with a small laugh, "For those of you who don't know who I am, then shame on you! I am Kurt Hummel and welcome to Breadstix on this fine Valentines day. Wether your madly in love" Kurt turned to see the rest of the Warblers file on stage, and he winked at his boyfriend who returned the wink, "Suffering from a massive case of infatuation" he looked at Puck who was sitting, staring at Lauren, "Or single and working it" he winked at Mercedes and Rachel sitting together, "This song is for you."

Kurt moved the mic stand to the side and stepped back into the fold of boys that made up his glee club. All the boys voices sang out the beginning of the song, creating the beautiful music. Blaine stepped in front of the group as he began to sing.

"_You think that people would have had enough of silly love song."_

Always the consummate performer, Blaine worked his way through the crowd, weaving in and out and around tables of happy couples and friends. Making his way back to the group for the chorus, Blaine looked straight into his boyfriends eyes.

"_I love you!" _they sang directly to each other.

Going into the breakdown, the group of boys split up and mingled within the crowd. Blaine kept his gaze on Kurt, who b-lined straight for his best friends table. After tapping Mike on the shoulder, Blaine missed a beat, but quickly caught up when he saw the friendly smile his boyfriend gave the Asian boy. Kurt then reached across the table and hugged Rachel and Mercedes before getting up and making his way back to the front to the stage.

Blaine sang out the final lyrics while the rest of the boys sang out the music. When the performance had ceased, applause and shouts of encouragement were thrown their way, causing every boy to beam and pat each other on the back, some hi-fiving.

The Dalton Academy Warblers left the stage. Many mingled with the New Directions crowd, and some had even invited their own friends and dates and were with them.

Blaine sat down at a large group table with Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel, Mike, Tina, Santana, Sam, Wes, David, Sinjin, Jesse, Artie, Brittany, Puck and Lauren. As the group talked and laughed and mingled, Jesse had given Blaine a knowing nod towards the stage. Blaine smiled semi-confidently as he whispered to Kurt that he was going to the bathroom and would be back soon. Kurt had kissed him on the cheek and told him to hurry back.

Blaine excused himself from the group and made his way back to the managers office. He had informed said manager of his surprise and she had been nothing but supportive. She ordered a few staff to set the small keyboard piano on the stage for Blaine.

The commotion of the piano being set up caused the patrons to look on curiously. When Blaine finally emerged from the doorway and made his way onto the stage, almost every eye was on him. First catching the confused and panicked look that was etched across Wes's face, Blaine internally laughed his ass off.

Then he saw the angelic face of his boyfriend, who this song was dedicated to. Sitting down on the small stool provided for him, Blaine looked directly into his Kurt's angel blue eyes as he spoke.

"Ah, Im not all the great with talking about my feelings and such, so I thought id sing about them. This song is dedicated to the one person who will always have my heart. The person who I breathe for" Blaine never lost eye contact with Kurt, who already looked like he was about to cry, "I love you so much."

Playing out the first notes on the piano, Blaine turned back to look at Kurt as he started singing.

So much craziness surrounding me.

So much going on, it gets hard to breathe.

When all my faith is gone, you bring it back to me.

You make it real to me.

When Im not sure about my priorities.

When I've lost sight of where Im meant to be.

Like holy water washing over me.

You make it real to me.

And Im running to you baby.

You- are the only who saved me.

That's why- I've been missing you lately..

You make it real for me.

When my head is strong, but my heart is weak.

Im full of arrogance, and uncertainties.

When I cant find the words, you teach my heart to speak.

You make it real to me.

And Im running to you baby.

You- are the only who saved me.

That's why- I've been missing you lately..

You make it real for me.

Everybody's talking in words I don't understand.

You've got to be the only one, who knows just who I am.

You're shining in the distance. I hope I can make it through.

Cause the only place that I want to be,

Is right back home with you.

Blaine stopped playing his instrument and stood up, taking the mic with him. Slowly making his way towards his captivated beauty, Blaine started singing acapella.

I guess there's so much more I have to learn.

But if you're here with me, I know which way to turn.

You always give me somewhere, somewhere I can learn.

You make it real for me.

Blaine arrived at Kurt's side and took hold of his hand tightly. Both boys had slow, happy tears falling freely from their eyes. Their love pouring out for everyone to see.

And Im running to you baby.

You- are the only who saved me.

That's why- I've been missing you lately..

You make it real for me.

"You make it real for me. I love you Kurt."

Kurt stood and practically tackled his gorgeous boyfriend to the ground. The patrons of the restaurant applauded for the performance, but the friends of the two very much in love boys cheered and wiped their tears away tor the love they saw.

Blaine held on to his boyfriend securely as Kurt pepped him with millions of kisses as they lay on the floor. Blaine returned them of course.

"I love you so much Blaine, that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me" Kurt rambled, his voice shaky with emotion.

"I love you so much Kurt, be mine forever?"

"Forever and ever Blaine, forever and ever."

Blaine stood his boyfriend and himself up off of the floor. Many pats on the back, hugs and kisses were given to the pair as they rejoined their friends. Kurt practically sat in Blaine's lap the entire night.

When dinner had finally ended, the Warblers piled into their assorted vehicles to head back to Westerville. Blaine, of course, was shot-gun with his angel, his Kurt.

Kurt drove them back to their school, and the pair sat in the comfortable silence the whole trip back. Never did they relent from each others hand.

Blaine was completely content to be with this beautiful boy for the rest of his life. He could only think of the words Kurt had promised him.

Forever and ever.


End file.
